1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a water discharge module for semi-conductor exhaust treatment apparatus, and more particularly to a water discharge module which ensures that no dead corners or spots are formed in the water discharge module to obstruct smooth flow of exhaust and waste water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional water discharge module structure of a semi-conductor exhaust treatment apparatus. It essentially comprises a substantially L-shaped discharge pipe seat A connected between a front reaction chamber B1 of the module and a bottom end of a posterior filter tank B2; two water nozzles C1, C2 connectably guided by a fluid duct C3 to a center position between two connecting ends of the discharge pipe seat; and a water discharge pipe communicating with a bottom portion of a lower end of the discharge pipe seat. By means of the above structure, particulates carried in the waste water and water soluble exhaust may be washed down by water spray from the water nozzles during passage through the discharge pipe seat and be discharged along the water discharge pipe end. Although such conventional water discharge module structure can basically accomplish its effects, it has various drawbacks.
With reference to FIG. 2, the L-shaped discharge pipe seat has right-angled corners which may easily become dead corners for air flow. The particulates carried in the waste water and water soluble exhaust will then easily accumulate at the dead corners and finally block the pipeline. Besides, that section of the fluid duct C3 passing through the discharge pipe seat and the water nozzle C1 accommodated therein may also interfere with the smooth flow of air currents to a certain extent, which indirectly leads to the accumulation of particulates.